A Trail of Henna and Black Fur
by frustration
Summary: Marinette gets a new hobby, she decides to ask Cat Noir for help, what can go wrong?


_Just something interesting I thought of _😁_Please excuse any inaccuracies, although I have extensively researched the topic I'm no expert. Also, trying something new and only writing the dialog between the characters! I noticed it got a bit hard to follow and so added letters to help. A/CN - Adrien, N - Nino, M/LB - Marinette, AC - Alya, P - Plagg, etc._

* * *

_A rooftop somewhere in central Paris on a warm afternoon_

LB: "Hey Cat! Have you ever heard of henna paste or henna art?"

CN: "No M'lady, what is it?"

LB: "It's basically a temporary tattoo of sorts. They're really cool, could I do one for you?"

CN: "Sure, why not? How long does it take to dry?"

LB: "A couple of hours, why?"

CN: "Can we do it later? I've got places to be and I can't really go places with henna whatever-it-is on me."

LB: "Yeah sure, can we do it this weekend? I can have the paste made and ready by then!"

CN: "Eiffel tower at 1:00 pm on Saturday then?"

LB: "If it works for you it works for me, Chaton. If plans change I'll notify you."

CN: "Got it, M'lady. See you then!"

* * *

_Eiffel Tower, Saturday, 1:00 pm_

LB: "Are you ready for this, Chaton?"

CN: "Yes, I've even looked into it a bit so I do know what I'm getting myself into."

LB: "Good, let's begin, you don't have any objections to anything I might draw?"

CN: "Two rules, no words, nothing inappropriate. Just to make sure we're on the same page here, although those should go without saying."

LB: "Got it. Now you have to stay perfectly still."

* * *

_1 hour later_

LB: "There! You're all done, but! You still can't move! No moving! You might mess up all my hard work otherwise."

CN: "What did you do?"

LB: "Well, as your face was the only exposed bit of skin I used that as my canvas. I drew several traditional style henna flowers and vines, some going all the way to the edge of your mask from the corner of your jaw, etc. you can feel the henna paste can't you?"

CN: "Yeah, I can."

LB: "Good, now shush and stop moving!"

* * *

_Several hours_ later

CN: "Can I move yet?"

LB: "I suppose so, just try to not contort your face too much."

CN: "Thanks, LB, do you have a mirror?"

LB: "Yeah, here you go."

CN: "Thank you. Whoa! You did a fantastic job, M'lady!"

LB: "Hush Kitty, we should be getting home, it's getting late and my parents will start worrying if I'm not back soon. Yours will be too I'd assume."

CN: "You're right, see you later!"

LB: "Oh and Chaton, one last thing! Just let the henna paste fall off naturally! You can use a glue wash to remove any remaining paste in the morning."

CN: "Got it, M'lady!"

* * *

_Agreste Mansion the next morning_

P: "Adriennnnnnnn, can I have more Camembert? Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssse?"

A: "No Plagg, I already told you."

P: "That henna thing Ladybug did to you looks stupid."

A: "No, it doesn't! It looks amazing! It's too bad I have to conceal it after I apply the glue wash and change my bed sheets or maybe, between applying the glue and changing my sheets."

P: "Then don't conceal it!"

A: "Father would kill me if he found out!"

P: "So?"

A: "You just don't get it, Plagg."

* * *

_School, Monday morning_

N: "Hey, dude! What's up?"

A: "Not much, Nino, same old, same old. You know the drill."

AC: "Heyy boys!"

A & N: "Alya! Marinette! Good morning!"

M: "How are you all so _chirpy_? It's wayyyyyy too early to be awake. No sane human can properly function at this hour!"

AC: "Honestly, Mare, it'd be easier if you weren't up so late on designing kicks!"

M: "Can't help it, Al."

N: "Adrien? What's on your face?"

AC: "Hmmmm..."

M: "Now that you mention it Nino, Adrien, why are you wearing concealer?"

A: "I just had a surprise pimple break-out. Nothing to worry about."

AC: "Pimples, all over your whole face? I don't think so, now fess up or show us what happened. We're your friends and we care about you!"

A: "Fine, I was experimenting with some - ah, - new makeup and apparently it had peacock feather extract or something like that in it and so now my whole face is blotchy from the feather extract."

M: "Better but still untrue."

N: "C'mon dude, just show us."

A: "Alright, but let's go to my locker first so I can re-apply."

* * *

N: "Duuuuuuuuuude! What is that!?"

AC: "It's cool, can whoever did that for you do something similar for me?"

A: "I don't think so, sorry Al."

M: "Oh. My. Gosh. You stupid idiot. I need to use the restroom, see you guys in class."

_Marinette runs off_

N: "Al, what was that? M looked like she'd seen a ghost!"

AC: "You're right! I'm gonna go coax her out of the bathroom, you guys get to class and cover for us, 'kay?"

A: "Yeah, just hurry up."

AC: "Don't worry."

_Alya rushes off and so do the boys_

* * *

_In the bathroom, before Alya arrives_

M: "Oh, Tikki! What should I do?"

T: "About what, Marinette?"

M: "About *drops voice so it can only be heard by Tikki* Adrien being Cat Noir!"

* * *

_Thank you for reading this! It is a one-shot although I might be inclined to add another chapter later to showcase Tikki's reaction and The aftermath of this revelation with Alya. I absolutely love getting reviews from you guys, see you next time, frustration_


End file.
